dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:DQueenie13
If there is a problem you have, or you just have a question, tell me here! --DQ13|''Dino'' 14:43, February 19, 2010 (UTC) WARNING: I am ''very'' irritable. Any hurtful messages or vandalism will be reverted. Probably your edits were reverted because of vandalism!!! ;Archives - DON'T POST ANYTHING IN THEM #/Archive1 #/Archive2 #/Archive3 #/Archive4 #/Archive5 #/Archive6 #/Archive7 #/Archive8 Post your messages down there | | v ---- 'Thnx 4 th mssgs' (Thanks for the messages) Thank You! By the way, I noticed the poll on the main page, and I'm not actually going to enter my answer because I would rather team up with my brother, he and I have and make the perfect team! GigacrocorvosaurusX01 16:22, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Dino King videos Can I post a transformation video for Saurophaganax?Ibarber 18:33, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Excuse me Ahem... Amargasaurus name meaning was La Amarga Lizard! DK Deleted Scenes Hey Dinoqueen how come in Daddy's Dearest they cut out Dr. Z beating up the Alpha Gang and also how come they cut out part of Dr.Taylor sleeping?, ya know when his sleeping bubble bursts.Ibarber 22:16, November 17, 2010 (UTC) But in Ruff and Ready Dr. Z kick Zander into a wall, and They should've have left the full seen of Dr.Taylor sleeping. |( WHY DID YOU CHANGE EVERYTHING FROM E.G SUPERSAURUS REDIRECT TO DINOSAUR KING???!!!!!!!!!!!?!!????!!!!!!!!!! WHY DID YOU CHANGE EVERYTHING FROM E.G SUPERSAURUS REDIRECT TO DINOSAUR KING???!!!!!!!!!!!?!!????!!!!!!!!!! I wanted to put the characters AND DINOSAURS!!! WELL I'M GONNA TALK WITH THE WIKIA COMMUNTTY TO PROTECT ALL OF THOSE PAGES + PROTECTED ALL OF THE PAGES AND EXPIRES UNTIL 2800. Warning.. Amica, dont be upset, the wikia says that you have 2 warnings like my decisions. Vacation change. I'M GOING EARLY TO VACATION. Dear Amica, I think you should protect your new article just in case some guy... Dear Amica, I think you should protect your new article just in case some guy edit's create a... A BIG MESS!!Whatever 7123 15:34, November 20, 2010 (UTC) From Ally to Opponent... I got the message, I understand now...Thanks! My bet would be against Seth, since he seems to be the only sensable and unpredictable fighter... I wonder why a lot of people chose Zoe to fight against...? GigacrocorvosaurusX01 21:33, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Oops! Oops! I forgot! About.. Apatosaurus had a club on it's tail like shunosaurus! I forgot to tell you! Someone is gonna make without a club but I saw it onmy wikia. http://dinosaursfromtriassic-cretaceous.wikia.com/! Whatever 7123 01:33, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Alpha Giganotosaurus Card Located! I found it! I found the Alpha Gigantosaurus Dinosaur King Trading Card! If you don't have it already, look for it on Google Images and type in Giganotosaurus Dinosaur King and a tiny image of it will appear. Click on it to find the site and look for the larger image, see if you can post it to the wiki... If having trouble in the site, type in Giganotosaurus to find it faster... GigacrocorvosaurusX01 22:00, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Plan B...(fingers crossed...) Don't worry, I copied a larger image onto the wiki for you to use on the Alpha Giganotosaurus page, you might have noticed round about now... I wasn't sure what liscence I could choose for it so I will say that it is a copied image from another website to use for presentational purposes only... (I've never actually done this before, anything that goes wrong I take full responsibility) GigacrocorvosaurusX01 22:22, December 13, 2010 (UTC) File of Dewey and Alpha Scanner So sorry, thought I was right, but you are, DQ13. I made a mistake, do you want me to remove it? SpiNNo 09:37, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Amargasaurus facts?!!!!? Dear DinoQueen 13, Amargasaurus's means LA AMARGA LIZARD!!!! I f you are saying that Amargasaurus is lizard of Amarga, Means that it's bitter lizard! La Amarga=Amarga Sauros=Lizard. Whatever 7123 01:31, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Alpha Controller problem/w dewey Thanks, but sorry to be a bother. First of all, hi. Second of all, how did Whatever7123 get all those warnings? And third, sorry about the Alpha COntroller mistake. Whatever7123 Wow, that IS annoying. I feel sorry for you. Did you know that in DK's manga, Seth is called Nopis, his japenese name? Well, good. How do you create an account? How do you create an account on wikipedia?Whatever6123 03:29, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Zoe Drake Page Someone put a varity of pictures that don't belong in the Zoe Drake page, u want me to delete them?Ibarber 17:17, December 29, 2010 (UTC) You can see pokemon king wikia, made by dinossaur king dinos AND Spectral space pirates, you, pokemon's main characters and help from you You can see pokemon king wikia, made by dinossaur king dinos AND Spectral space pirates, you, pokemon's main characters and help from you? II also need User:Sanguinoraptor to make Tcg cards for me. i owe you a pawpawsaurus chibi, i found one on google.Whatever6123 04:02, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Whatever6123 04:02, December 30, 2010 (UTC) P.S. You are featured in the spectral space pirates. Cryolophosaurus Can I add a picture of this dinosaur from the anime? Thank you, I will follow the rules. SpiNNo 21:15, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Re: Laura Oops, my bad, forgot. She does use them, now I remember. Sorry. DK episode 49: Dinosaur War SpiNNo 16:00, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, Gavro, Foolscap and Sheer use too many dinosaurs before Seth creates Gigas, Armatus and Maximus. By the way, if you have an account on DeviantArt, there's a Seth fan club. Nice, so am I. My account name there is IrohSpinyFan. Two Questions FIrst: can the characters' templates have a voice actors' credit? I think it could be good to it to have that. Second: is Dinosaur King '''a '''Animanga Hub's '''partner? (Just curious). TF 02:54, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Anime's article Sorry, I didn't know the about page. I'll try to be heedful with my edits.TF 18:32, January 12, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for restoring the page! TailedFox 19:02, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: Cards/ images Ok, I'll try. It's hard to get good cards that aren't small. Just the arcade cards, and those either belong to this wikia or Kyoryu King.com. Ok, Thanks. Tell me, do you think that there should have been a third season with Goma? Me too!!! I think that he should have found Spectre and the rest of the pirates after they had been drifting in the pod. Man, SPectre has horrible singing. Well, in the english version. Really? In a YouTube video where the player takes on SPectre in the arcade game, there's an intro of the Space Pirates' ship, and then spectre singing. He didn't sound that bad. Re: Ceratosaurus Ok, thanks for letting me know. HI ID LIKE TO TALK TO YOU ABOUT A BATTLE PLEASE Anime Problem Hi good to see you again; I have a question and even though it's not about dinosaur king, But I'm wondering have you seen this anime, I've been trying to find out the name of it so can you help.Ibarber 23:44, February 26, 2011 (UTC) HELP HHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PROMEGA MY EMAIL CHANGE AND I CHANGED IT ON DINOSAURKING.ORG/BOARD AND MY ACOUNT WAS DEACTIVATED hhhhhhhhheeeEEEEEEEEEELLLLPPPPPPPPPPPP. i CANT CONTACT THE ADMINISTRATORS WITHOUT LOGIN IN AND IT WONT LET ME BEACAUSE THE ACCOUNT WAS DEACTIVATED. IM STILL RECIEVING PM'S BUT I CANT LOOK AT THEM PLEASE H....E.....L....P.... THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ampelosaurus 21:28, March 23, 2011 (UTC)PTERATONYAmpelosaurus 21:28, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks that would be Great! Sprites ﻿I'm making sprites now. Might not return :( might make Chomp sprite though Dinosaur Scientific Name I know which species is which and so I was doing recent studies on their scientific names and besides it might help a person or two about dinosaurs and what the scientific names mean.Ibarber 23:01, April 3, 2011 (UTC) But you don't have to guess you know, when I was watching dinosaur king I wondered which species of dinosaurs they are so I looked them and up and studied on some of their features and I knew what they were even though I had made a few mistakes.Ibarber 23:55, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey can you give me charco's email address so I can get my acount fixed. Thanks Pteratony DinoKing Ranker Hey is 54 and 48 a good or bad rank?Ibarber 02:24, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Out of all the characters in Dinosaur King I found out on anime planet that Zoe's dad is the most loved character, people can care less about Chomp, Ace and Paris and including their owners. About 16,911 people voted to liking Dr. Drake on Anime Planet.com, Helga close to that vote including Dr. Taylor. I know that!!Ibarber 18:54, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Mad Old Lady Zodiac Sign I found this out on the www.astrology-online.com and I found out that Aries like Ursula are quick tempered, selfish and their too take charge people which means their really bossy and concerned with their own personal advancement and are impatient and have passionate for fastidious lovers and are irritated by slowness or moderation in their companions and their also easily offended.Ibarber 18:14, April 30, 2011 (UTC) JUST a question Why do u still take interest in this 4kidstv fsil saturday cartoon? At least bakugan had an mmorpg and 4''' seasons! this is just another saturday cartoon... This is a sincere question. I wanna know why is this fsil show so interesting? http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100330221342/ed/images/0/0c/Emblem-Anim-sentry-gun.gif[[User :Ji Robinson|Don't]] mess with me!!! i get it.. I thougth u watched the english version. I only watched season 1. The dude with blue hair was epic but dr.michael was so irritable he can bring the sainest man to suicide. Now I know why u like the show, It's japanese (japanese ANYTHING=Epic) and sex appeal. http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100330221342/ed/images/0/0c/Emblem-Anim-sentry-gun.gif[[User :Ji Robinson|Don't]] mess with me!!! oops my bad. I mean dr.z Not michael.and setjh is bad-@$$. Dr.z is the only one that could make anyone commit suicide. :D http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100330221342/ed/images/0/0c/Emblem-Anim-sentry-gun.gif[[User :Ji Robinson|Don't]] mess with me!!! Thank You Thank You for all the information about the rules and and every thing you told me Beacuse I need Those Information To Write My Edits I accept Welcome I Accept Your Abologize also I wasen't know the rules Yet so I forgive you and I now Know the Rules Very Good so I well Do what I can to make this Wiki the Best wiki Ever I'am Going Crazy! First Off i thank you for every thing.....now How could you Make a Gallery this thing are Driving me crazy beacuse there are some articles without Galleries but ther are images for these articles in the wiki so i want anyone told me about this Photographer First Off.....thank you for every thing you told me about....then How could you add Photos to the wiki Because you added some photos today and i want to learn how you do that but if you can't told me no problem PHOTO MASTER First Off..........thank you for everything you told me about....then How could i make the Gallery editor for my new wiki that i created so can you told me about it and how Hello..Please tell me How i activate the editor PPlease I have Brachyceratops chibi photo on my computer can i upload it on the wiki Re:Re:How Hello how do you get All those Photos what and how you took them from the screenshot hey How do you cut photos from screenshots how you take those photos in the charecters pages like this what First.......What is the website name then..................What you mean with Taked down then when i upload a screenshot he tells me that its not Allowed BMP But i have a windows XP I Press Print Screen then I go to my MS Paint Then Paste it and save it in the computer Hi Queenie. Time to get nuked! Times 2• talk:Kylero 18:52, July 13, 2011 (UTC) what do you say about my photos and i may take The real cards from the anime can i put them on the wiki pages Torosaurus is the one who was activeted in kenya pentaceratops was activated in hollywood have'nt you watch the episode TCG I have a LOT of TCG Cards in my computer can i upload them in the wiki and the pages Of course. Not a problem. I'll do everything in my power to make sure Dinosaur King Wiki is all right in your absence. RE:PHOTOGHRAFER how you got that image in the main Page and the Terry page in an overxtended attack(TCG) how you got all those art works Neovenator I wish to add the Neovenator TCG card image uploaded by Ceratopsid Lightning to the Neovenator page, but it is lock to prevent editing. Why is this page and no others locked and how can I unlock it to add the image, or will someone else do it (I happily will if no one else feels like it)? Can I.......................... Can I Make Pages about Each Move Card and The Battle Mode Dinosaurs I Have A lot Of Info About The Move Cards And The Battle Mode Dinosaurs,All what I need is some photos and Help Beacuse I don't know How to make the gallery Text Beacuse I Do it Like That Gallery But it Must BE BIG ''' '''I REAPET: I have a lot of info about the move cards and the battle mode dinosaurs but i need some photos and help please But I ... But I have created pages for Terry(Battle Mode) and Tank(Battle Mode) also I want to tell you something When you was away for 3 Weeks some one have created a Page For Brachiosaurus and He Is not in the anime or the Arcade or The TCG and I can't Delete it but I turne It into a Page That have The Seismosaurus Page Link(like a(Redirect Page Re:Move Cards That Meens i can Make Pages for Each Move card Can you Make Templates For Lightning Moves,Grass Moves,Wind Moves,Fire Moves,Water Moves,Earth Moves and Normal Moves or You Can ask the one who make it if you aren't the one who Created the Templates CYCLONE! Have You seen My First Page I created Go Visit it and if there is anything Wrong Fix It Here is the Link Cyclone Thank you Thank you for Making the Air Raid Storm Page I'll Make the Electric Charge Page Now,There is a TCG Move card Named Electric Aura is this it'sTCG name Re:Hey Can you Start Making Tamplets For Lightning,Wind,Grass,Fire,Water and Earth Move Cards Ninja ATTACK! I have uploded pictures about Ninja Attack i well make tha page or you create it Move Card & TCG-only Dino Pages If there are going to be separate pages for every move card, then what should be done about moves with 2 or more very different names (Ex: Inazuma Phalanx vs. Final Thunder)? And what about the semi-altered TCG-only dinosaurs (Ex: Thundering Styracosaurus, Hunting Spinosaurus, Wildfire Giganotosaurus, etc.)? Should they be given their own pages, as they tend to have different Signs and Powers from their regular versions, or be left on the same pages as their regular versions? And if they were separated, how should the pages be named? With the dinosaur name, a forward slash ("/"), and the extra name: "Parasaurolophus/Noble"? Some have hyphenated or separated names, so: "Baryonyx/Razor-tooth", "Deltadromeus/High Noon". Would this solution still work for those, too? —BioniclesaurKing4t2 What I mean is the same move having two or more different names (say, in the anime vs. arcade game) that are very different from each other (Inazuma Phalanx vs. Final Thunder), as opposed to a one word difference (Futaba Mega Cannon vs. Futaba Super Cannon). Which name should be used as the title to the page? —BioniclesaurKing4t2 While on the subject, since there is a page listing all the TCG Move Cards, I was thinking about making a page listing all the TCG-only Alpha and Black Dinosaurs, as well as the above-discussed semi-altered ones (although they would only link back to the regular dinosaurs' pages). —BioniclesaurKing4t2 Photos Can't i upload pictures that was deleted before and i'am sorry i have uploded duplicated of the Pictures and what is the name of that website that has the Move Cards i was going to upload an Archaeopteryx Card and he tells me that this picture was used and deleted before can i uplode it again the editor that i upload with and i can't upload images except with the uploading Page Ceratopsid Lightning 00:43, August 19, 2011 (UTC) WOW what is that!! First......what is this new thing in the users pages Then.....i use Opera and it was uploading before but i don't know what happened if i click on anything it tell me do you want to quit mr.Dino is Ceratopsid Lightning if you want to know this my user in internet and opera cannot upload pictures Hello. I'm new here, and started at Community Central. But when I check out the other Wiki's in your fav's, I can't acess Bakugan Wiki. I'm at a library computer, so there might be some restriction. Can you help me please? Artemisblossom 01:45, August 19, 2011 (UTC) The usual chat message, and on blogs it just says Wikia. Could you check my user rights or whatever it is there? Artemisblossom 01:49, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks anyway. But even if I ask them, the I.P. repeats the 1 day block, daily. More like troll block. LITERALLY. Artemisblossom 01:53, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Alright. Monchoman45 at CC told me that the Bakugan Wiki admins are the one's to ask. lol, confusion mania. Alright when I try to edit your talk there, it says (Ironic, your in it) that Dinoqueen13 blocked User:Striker826, and their I.P. address. So the I.P. is just blocked. But I now *shudder*, a Wikian lives in my town. lol Artemisblossom 02:04, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Hello again. Um, help me please? Artemisblossom 02:33, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Ello? Artemisblossom 02:52, August 19, 2011 (UTC) So can you help me? Please and thank you. Artemisblossom 16:11, August 19, 2011 (UTC) I'am on Mozilla Firefox First.....i'am on Mozilla Firefox and it's so fast i love it Then.....yes i can upload Pictures but in the Move Cards Page there are good images for the Moves i think you could use them on the Move Cards Pages like Cyclone,Electric Charge and i want to learn how to creat Templates beacuse i'am Making a new Dinosaurs Wiki(Not like the other one). Mr. Dino 13:30, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Artemisblossom 16:28, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Can we Make Pages for the Semi-altered TCg-Only Dinosaurs like Wildfire Giganotosaurus and Thundering Styracosarus or Make them Redirect Pages for the Normal Dinosaurs Mr. Dinoi'am the King Please Can you Tell me the name of that site PLEASE Mr. Dino 21:41, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm.... I think now you Can Upload Pictures in IE Right?. Mr. Dino 13:34, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Languages I think about something and want to tell you about but if you agree Leave it to Me How About Writing on the Dinosaurs Pages their Names with other Languages I know this isn't a Dinosaur Wiki this is just an Idea if you Don't Agree No Problem Not the Nickname the real name Why you Stopped Editing Biting WINDDD!!!!!!!!! Please upload the Biting Wind Card beacuse i will make its Page beacuse i Know some Facts about it and has an Arcade game Card on my Computer Isisaurus vs. Genie & Other things Since Genie is an anime-only dinosaur and has no part of the arcade or TCG, should his page have the Power and Technique stats of a generic Isisaurus? Also, many of the TCG Move Cards have very similar names to arcade/anime moves: Tail Slam (TCG) vs. Tail Smash, Blazing Spin (TCG) vs. Blazing Spin Attack, Tragic Sphere (TCG) vs. Tragedy of the Sphere, etc. If there are going to be pages for every Move Card, what should be done about these? —BioniclesaurKing4t2 I ask again about Genie vs. generic Isisaurus (top of post) and inquire about whether the Secret Dinosaurs' unique Moves should be given their own pages (probably not). —BioniclesaurKing4t2 IM BACK!!!!!!! it is I Newraptor here to tell you about my dinosaur king idea. They should make Dinosaur King 3D for the 3DS where the D-Team and Alpha Gang go to Rex Tooth Island to stop the Spectral Space Pirates from obtain the 7 tooths that control time and space. When you fight Sheer she has a Yanchuanosaurus, Gojirasaurus and Maximus. When you fight Foolscap he owns a Shunosaurus, Majungasaurus, and Armatus. When you Gavro he has a Torvosaurus, Diceratops, and Gigas. Spectre owns Mini King, Black Tyrannosaurus, and Apatosaurus. Jel Jarks should be called Spectral Splats in English by the way Dinosaur King Returns I think they should start making more stuff for dinosaur king like my dinosaur king 3D idea. front page Hey DQ. your front page is a bit... rusty. I can fix it up for you and make it look really good. check out what I did to CL wiki's front page! (I did that by myself) ''Ji Robinson'' [[User talk :Ji Robinson|''Talk]] 18:52, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ok Alright, thanks. Also, I plan on returning to bakugan wiki on october 1'st. I didn't send any anon's and revamped myself by being the head crat of the neopets wiki, and the head crat ofthe Code Lyoko wiki. So is it cool if I come back on the 1'st. I've been gone for over 3 months. And I've cooled down. [[User :Ji Robinson|''Ji Robinson]] [[User talk :Ji Robinson|''Talk]] 19:01, September 19, 2011 (UTC) :D Sounds good. No complaining outta me. see ya in October! ^_^ [[User :Ji Robinson|''Ji Robinson]] [[User talk :Ji Robinson|''Talk]] 19:04, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Ankylosaurus I wish they would make a Super Ankylosaurus. p.s. doesnt Black T-rex sound racist?! Lol. all i wish is a super ankylosaurus cause its my favorite dino evar! Tupuxuara Move Cards If I were going to put all 3 of Tupuxuara's move cards (adding Tupuxuara Dive and Dino Force, Green Impulse is already there) on its page, which one or ones should go as free-floating images along the right side of the page, and which (if any) should go in the Gallery? —BioniclesaurKing4t2 Gigas Images What should I do with some of the Gigas-themed images that GigaTerry17 recently uploaded? One of them is an exact duplicate of one already added on a page, and another is from a fan-based site. Sorry Sorry about the Wuherosaurus. If I spelled it wrong I was not thinking. Jaguar123 16:29, November 19, 2011 (UTC) OK Jaguar123 16:33, November 19, 2011 (UTC) WTF So, lemme get this str8: I wait out the month long block set by A2. THEN I get some bull$h!t from DM and he BANS me AGAIN?! Why don't you update your censored panzie on WTF is supposed to happen. I'm trying to adopt a wiki here! [[User:Ji Robinson|'--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~']] 23:22, November 25, 2011 (UTC) You are the MIGHTY DQ! WTF is wrong with you? You are '''DINOQUEEN13'. You are the mighty BEATRICE. And now, you, DINOQUEEN13, are bowing down to a guy who got his crat rights through half @$$' edits from a '''''half-@$$ retired crat?! COME ON! Besides, you and A2 are the leaders. If you guys have the balls guts to de-admin AOH, bulldozing a user with unworthy crat privs is the LEAST of your worries?! Besides, you and A2 agreed on it earlier. Whats the problem now? [[User:Ji Robinson|'''--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~']] 04:09, November 26, 2011 (UTC) wait Ok, my bad. But still.. your saying you have a... rogue crat who doesn't listen to you and you just... allow that. You've got quite a grip on your wiki. Still, I wish you the worse hell you can possibly imagine best. Just unban me. I'm trying to help wikis and your slowing me done because of some B.S. [[User:Ji Robinson|'--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~''']] 18:26, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Request for help Hi DinoQueen. I approved your request, and I'm here to follow up with you. For redesigning the main page, I usually ask the admin if they've seen a main page layout that they like on another wiki, and have them link me to it. So when you get a chance, link me to a wiki that uses a layout you like, and I'll start setting up a similar layout here. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 23:51, November 28, 2011 (UTC) :As an example for the sections to be used on the main page, take a look at User:JoePlay/test and tell me if those colors look OK. Do you also want a slider like Bakugan Wiki (slideshow thing linking to important pages)? If so, I'm sure you'll want to feature characters and main dinosaurs (which appear on the main page now). The slider can have up to 4 images, so if you want to link to 1 or 2 other pages, let me know so I can find an image to use (each slider image must be 660x360). :Also, let me know what types of sections you want to be on the new main page, such as Featured Article, Poll, etc. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 00:22, November 30, 2011 (UTC) ::I just redesigned the main page, so take a look when you get a chance. Feel free to move the sections around once you've filled them with content. On the slider, if you want to add a secondary caption for each image (such as "The Original Season" that appears on the first slide at Bakugan Wiki), just add it to linktext= on the slider gallery's code (I left it blank). Let me know if you help with that or moving sections. ::If you want, I can make a background for the wiki. If you've seen any large images (1000x700 or larger) that you'd like to be used, please link me to them. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 00:11, December 1, 2011 (UTC) :::Take a look at this preview of a possible new background image and tell me what you think. I used a light orange/yellow as the background color to fade to (similar to the current one), but if you want a different color, let me know. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 16:58, December 1, 2011 (UTC) /* Saltasaurus 2 */ Yeah... maybe Dear DinoQueen13, I've found a Piatnitzkysaurus card, the gladiator piatnitzkysaurus, i'll upload the picture for you sincerely, HackerGuy1234 05:37, December 2, 2011 (UTC)